Love's A Funny Thing
by grangerdanger
Summary: Remus and Hermione spend the trio's seventh year together and learn that love can be a funny, funny thing. My version of year seven without the sad stuff...I'm a sucker for happy endings.M in later chapters, but PG 13 for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ This is my version of year seven with no evil Snape, dead Dumbledore, horcruxes, or married Tonks and Lupin. Oh, and Remus Lupin is not gay and has never been gay—at least not in this story. Don't have a problem with it (I still love Dumbledore don't I?) but it would reeeaaallllyyy mess with the story line. Bear with me ok? It's my first time..._

Her legs were crossed and she was staring at the door decidedly, willing it to open, or disappear, or explode: anything to get it out of the way and reveal what was behind it. It would be much too risky to open it herself and magic could be disastrous, so instead she sat and she stared. Suddenly something shuffled behind the frame and the light filtering in below it shifted. "_Enough_," Hermione Granger thought to herself. Springing from the bed and grabbing her wand, she silently made her way towards the old door. Hermione spent only a minute contemplating which spell to use in her defense before opening the door suddenly and calling, "Rictusempra!"

Fred Weasley fell to the floor laughing.

"Come on Hermione," he managed between giggles. "We were only having a bit of a –" but Fred was interrupted as a particularly loud fit of laughter overtook him.

"It was all for fun 'Mione," offered the laughing boy's twin and partner in crime. Hermione noticed the _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ package in his right hand and the wand he clasped in his left.

"Don't even try it George," Hermione said, raising her wand towards him. "If you so much as touch your brother, or me, before I am down these stairs, I promise _you_ won't be laughing when I'm through." George looked hesitant and then dropped his wand beside him. Keeping her wand raised Hermione began backing away from the middle Weasley brothers. As she turned her back halfway down the stair-case, she heard George Weasley whisper the laughing jinx's counter-curse and smiled. It really was fantastic to be back.

Number 12, Grimuald Place, while decidedly dank and dreary, was also one of the liveliest places Hermione had ever visited. Given, this was due at least partially to the increasingly regular presence of both Fred and George Weasley, but it only made her feel more at home. Having her best friends, greatest mentors, and second family all in the same place put Hermione in such a decidedly happy mood, that not even Mrs. Black's screaming portrait could pull her out of her reverie.

Hermione entered the kitchen smiling contentedly to herself. "Blimey Hermione," Ron called as he noticed her entrance. "Are you humming?" Hermione hadn't noticed she was making the noise until she stopped. She laughed.

"I guess I was," she said finally, sitting down next to her best-friends at the kitchen table. "Hello Harry!"

Harry nodded at her and looked a little frightened. "What's put you in such a fantastic mood then?" He asked.

Hermione smiled and shrugged, pulling a book out from her back pocket. "Oh just the usual: Fred and George tried to pull a bit of a prank on me upstairs."

"And failed?" Ron asked.

"Miserably."

The three of them, along with the rest of the remaining Weasley clan, had chosen to remain at Grimuald Place for the summer and would return to it during the winter holidays.

"It _really will be the safest place for _all_ of you_," Dumbledore had said at the end of their 6th year, the characteristic twinkle in his eye.

"I just hope they try to get into my room."

All three friends shared a look and then laughed out loud, each remembering what had happened to the last person who'd gone against Hermione's wishes.

"What'll it spell this time?" Ron asked happily, relishing the idea of someone finally tricking the twins. But before Hermione could answer him, a gentle voice sounded behind her.

"What'll what spell?" Remus Lupin asked, dropping two shabby suitcases beside him and smiling at the three friends.

………………………………………………………….

"_It really is fantastic to be back,_" Lupin thought as he entered the familiar headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. "_They'll be surprised to see me home so soon though, won't they?_" Laughter was floating into the entry-way from the kitchen, and instead of going upstairs to put away his bags and get some much-needed rest, Remus followed the sound. He heard Ron Weasley's voice first.

"What'll it spell this time?" He asked.

Remus smiled. "What'll what spell?"

The three faces that turned towards him looked as if they'd aged years instead of just months. He smiled at them all warmly and before he knew it, the two boys had him engulfed in a friendly, though very tight hug. "Air!" Remus choked, laughing along with them.

"Sorry mate," Ron offered, slapping his old professor on the back. "It's just great to see you again."

Harry nodded. "Yeah it is. Feels like it's been years since you've come around here."

"The Order is very demanding," Remus said quietly, and both boys missed the hint of bitterness in his voice. It was not, however, lost on Hermione. She cocked her head slightly and stared sadly at Remus. He hadn't changed much since the last time Hermione had seen him; hadn't changed much since third year actually. Hermione liked to think that Remus had already been pushed to and past his limit, and now nothing could touch him or change him. Not really at least.

"Hello Professor," She said softly, finally standing from her chair. The look Lupin gave her however, made her brace herself against its back. Unlike her professor, Hermione had changed considerably since her third year, and Remus had only just noticed. Sitting, she was the same girl she'd always been. Her hair was still bushy and wild, her face, free of makeup, still pretty, and her smile just as warm and genuine as it had been at thirteen. Standing however was a completely different story. Remus' eyes traveled over her taller, more developed body. He'd forgotten they were adults now; all 17 except Harry, and it would be suiting for them to have adult bodies. But this…

"Hello Hermione," he finally managed to choke out, giving her a bit of a guilty smile. "Please, do call me Remus."

She smiled, but remained standing beside her chair, using it almost as an anchor. Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

"Well Master Weasley," Harry began jokingly, speaking in a particularly pompous British accent. "'Tis quite fine to meet you again old chap!"

"Oh 'tis, 'tis," continued Ron as he caught onto the joke. "Would you like some crumpets or shall we just continue staring at each other awkwardly?"

Remus and Hermione both laughed nervously and then, taking the hint, moved towards one another to embrace.

The hug was short, stiff, and electric. Hermione could feel her shoulders tingling where he'd placed his hands and Remus felt as if his chest were on fire. They stared at each other a moment before Remus broke the tension.

"Jolly good show old chaps!" He said, pulling away from Hermione quickly and hoping she hadn't noticed his reaction. "I tip my top-hat to the three of you." Harry and Ron curtsied in reply, but Hermione continued standing, staring at the ground and blushing. "Now if you don't mind," Remus said, dropping the joke and watching Hermione from the corner of his eye, "This old werewolf needs some rest before dinner. Ron, if you see your mother please tell her I'm in and looking forward to her wonderful cooking." Ron nodded as Remus picked up his suitcases and ascended the stairs. He could hear Ron and Harry laughing and talking below him, and imagined Hermione, still blushing, with a small smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Off-limits," he whispered to himself as he reached the door to his room. He laughed a little at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. "Sooo off-limits."

"What's off limits?" A voice asked behind him, and Remus turned to see George Weasley leaning against the rail of the stairs.

Fred was standing beside him. "Nothing for us mate," he said, slapping his twin on the back and standing to shake Lupin's hand. "How've you been Remus?"

Remus smiled and shook both Fred and George's hands. "Alright I guess. The two of you?" He'd been around during Fred and George's time at Hogwarts and knew perfectly well what they were capable of.

"Yeah same," George offered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Hermione's been giving us a bit of a problem but that's it."

"Really?" Lupin asked, trying not to appear too interested.

Fred nodded. "Yeah. Can't get her. 'S'why we're around here all the time. Only one in the house we haven't been able to Weasley Wizard Wheeze yet. Well, her and you mate, but you know we wouldn't try anything."

"Yeah," George smiled. "Trading all the old door-knobs out for silver ones was just too cruel."

"I'm glad you realized that," Lupin said, his eyebrows raised.

Fred continued. "Anyway Remus, we were kind of wondering if maybe you could just peak into her room when you get into yours. We didn't want to pry in your room see, we weren't raised by wolves after-all," Fred shared a look with George who patted Remus on the back jokingly. "And we figure her front door's jinxed. So if you could just stick your head in for a second, maybe de-rig some booby-traps for us, we'd really appreciate it."

"Gentlemen," Remus said, not smiling any longer. "I am a werewolf, not a ghost. Unless the two of you have created some concoction that allows the drinker to walk through walls, I'm afraid-"

"You don't have to walk through a wall mate," George laughed. "You share a bathroom with her, didn't you know that? Just open the doors take a look around and report back. It's not anything deadly, we don't think—"

But Remus had stopped listening. The idea of sharing a shower and sink with girl a floor below him was as terrifying as it was wonderful. He wondered what kind of shampoo she used, and then, realizing that wondering what kind of shampoo she used was entirely inappropriate, began instead to wonder what kind of toothpaste he would find. _"Not much better mate,"_ he mentally chastised himself.

"Remus? _Remus_?"

Remus was pulled from his thoughts by the voices of Fred and George Weasley.

"We were only kidding about the Devil's Snare mate," one of them said.

"Yeah, she couldn't just leave that lying around. She's not daft you know."

"No," Remus said stiffly, even more eager to enter his room now. "No she is not, and so I won't be offering the two of you any assistance in your plans." He softened slightly, partly because he liked the twins, and didn't want them to feel like he was lecturing them, and partly because he thought his anger might make his feelings too obvious. _"What feelings?" _He asked himself.

"I'm an adult guys, and I can't come off acting like a teenager."

"Doesn't sound too bad to me Fred."

"Me either George."

But Remus only smiled and turned the knob to his room.

"If you see anything though Remus –" started Fred, but Remus had already shut the door.

…………………………………………………

In the meantime, Hermione was having just as much trouble concealing her very rampant emotions.

"Careful Hermione," scolded Ginny, who had joined them in the kitchen shortly after Remus had departed. "If you chew your lip much harder you'll bite it off."

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding his head in seriousness. "And mom would have a right fit if you got blood allover the table before dinner."

As if on cue, Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen, waving her wand absentmindedly to control a cleaning rag, and muttering to herself. She didn't even notice when the rag that had previously been wiping down countertops and kitchen tiles, began instead to scrub Harry's very shocked face.

"MOM!" Ginny shouted, pointing to the vigilante cloth.

Mrs. Weasley immediately flicked her wand away, sending the dishrag into a window where it stuck briefly, and finally slid to the floor. "Oh, sorry dear," she offered, obviously embarrassed, but much too distracted to spend time dwelling on it. "Did one of you mention someone bleeding?"

Harry laughed and Ron quickly changed the subject. "Lupin's just gotten in," he said.

Mrs. Wealsey finally seemed to focus. "Oh has he now? And I suppose he'll be wanting dinner?" This statement sent Mrs. Weasley into another storm of mutters and Hermione, who was worried for both Remus' life and Mrs. Weasley's sanity, rose and rested an arm on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm sure Remus won't mind eating something simple tonight Mrs. Weasley. Really, I could make it easily if you'd like." Hermione saw her two best friends exchange another confused glance, the idea of a domestic Hermione completely beyond them.

"Oh no dear, really don't trouble yourself. Remus deserves to be a part of the table tonight, no question about that. He just wasn't supposed to be home for weeks, and I haven't planned the seating or the dishes…" But Mrs. Weasley was already out the kitchen door before Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear what else she hadn't planned.

Ron stared after his mother's retreating figure. "What's he doing home so early then?"

But just as the three others opened their mouths to answer, a scream issued from the floor above them.

_**A/N:**__ Cliff-hanger!!! If I was a better writer you'd see one of these in every chapter, but let's face it, I'm no JK. I really hope people are enjoying this (it's my first time ever at fanfic so constructive criticism and blatant compliments are always appreciated). It's kind of pointless considering the next chapter's up, but hey, what the hell right? Ciao!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ So I'm having some real trouble keeping this thing original. A consequence I think, of having already-used characters. None the less I will persevere, just don't get too annoyed with the clichés (anyway we all know we secretly love them, don't lie). The freckles part was hard for me to write without gagging though…_

Remus Lupin was lying on his back, his face clasped between both hands. He vaguely recognized his own scream behind the pain emanating from his face, and tried, without success, to pull himself out of the bathroom that combined his and Hermione's rooms. Suddenly, he felt his hands lift from his face as someone grasped each of his arms.

"You owe me a sickle mate," Fred Weasley called over Remus' screaming. "Told you she'd do both doors."

"She's serious though, isn't she? Gonna' have to step our efforts up if we're ever gonna' get her."

Remus managed to open his eyes just enough to see George's contemplative face. "Are you really discussing your pranks at a time like this?" He yelled, groaning as the twins hoisted him onto his bed.

"Well you have to admire her a bit don't you?" George said once again. "Who knew Hermione was capable—" but before he could finish, the very object of his admiration came bursting through the bedroom door.

"I warned the two of you—" Hermione started before assessing the situation. Both Weasley twins were upright and grinning, while Remus Lupin lay screaming on the bed.

"We're quite impressed Hermione; didn't know you despised us quite this much."

"Yeah. If you like, we can offer you a job when you graduate, though you're really going to have to let us prank you first."

By this time, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were up the stairs as well, all staring at the room in front of them. "Get out!" Hermione screamed at the twins, rushing to the bed. Her wand drawn and hands in position, Hermione began reciting a spell over Remus' swollen face, which was, slowly but surely, shrinking in size. "I am so sorry Professor. Really, it was intended for Fred and George, I would never—really I mean – it's nothing lethal –"

"Surprising," Ron muttered, glaring at his two twin brothers.

Hermione continued without hearing him. "—but it is rather painful. Oh really I am so, so sorry."

"It's fine Hermione," Remus finally answered, opening his eyes for a second time. He immediately noticed that Hermione was sitting on the bed next to him, tears in her eyes. "_Not good,_" he thought. "Really, I'm quite alright; nothing to cry about now is it?" Remus lifted Hermione's chin, flashing her a genuine smile. But he was already off the bed and Hermione was distracted with thoughts of revenge.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" She called, realization dawning in her eyes as she pulled her face away from her professor's hand. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? IF THE TWO OF YOU HAD BEEN USING YOUR TIME _PRODUCTIVELY_ TO HELP THE _ORDER_, INSTEAD OF FOLLOWING ME AROUND IN SOME SAD ATTEMPT AT A JOKE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Oh really Hermione," Fred called, caught in his attempt to escape the room. "It's not that bad. No harm, no foul. And Remus is just fine, aren't you Remus?"

"Really Hermione," Remus said, more for her benefit than the twins', "I'm perfectly fine." A half-smile was playing across his lips as he watched the enraged Hermione fold her arms in front of her. "_She really is adorable when she's angry._"

Hermione looked up at the werewolf and bit her lip, trying to control the tears that were steadily spilling from her eyes. "It's no excuse—" she started, and then without thinking, she pulled her wand from the pocket she'd placed it in after healing Remus and pointed it at Fred Weasley. "Engorgio!" she cried, quickly directing her wand to George. "Engorgio!" As both boys fell to the floor, holding their faces in their hands, Hermione stalked triumphantly through the bathroom and into her own room, closing the door behind her.

……………………………………………………

Although Remus did spend longer than he usually would've determining the appropriate counter-jinx, the twins' faces were down to their usual size by the time dinner started. Hermione was the last to join the dinner party, obviously still upset. Throwing a deadly glance and both Fred and George, she situated herself between Harry and Remus, her arm lightly brushing against the latter. Kingsley and Mad-Eye had arrived for dinner as well, and the table was buzzing with conversation.

"Did you hear about Sinistra?" Mrs. Weasley asked Mad-eye from across the table. "Apparently she tried to set up some defensive spells around her house, and ended up transporting the entire thing out of the country. I told Arthur…" At the other end of the table Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, Harry, and Ron discussed likely Quidditch finalists, while the twins and Ginny made faces at one another across the table. Only Remus and Hermione sat in silence.

"I really am sorry Professor," Hermione tried again, staring at her soup in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to apologize about Hermione, though, if you really felt the need, you could make it up by calling me Remus when I'm here." He was smiling at her playfully. "I'd hate to have to call you Ms. Granger all summer."

It was Hermione's turn to smile now, and Remus patted her hand reassuringly. "I really am sorry, _Remus_." She whispered, so quietly that Remus had to lean in a little to hear her.

"Thank you, _Hermione._" He said. The two stared at each other, smiling. Remus noticed the sprinkle of freckles across Hermione's nose, and Hermione could count the light wrinkles on the corners of Remus' eyes. Hermione started to raise her head, almost closing the distance between them, when the voices of Fred and George Weasley broke them both from their trance.

"_I really can't stand them," _Hermione thought, as Remus snapped his head to stare across the table. They had said his name.

"Sorry, what?" Remus asked staring at both the twins.

"Moody was trying to talk to you," one of them answered, staring back and forth between Hermione and Lupin. "Didn't look like you could hear him."

Remus glanced at Mad-Eye. "Yes?"

"We were just talking about why you're back so early," Mad-eye answered, his magical eye staring directly at Remus and Hermione. "Dumbledore figured you'd be gone another couple weeks." By this time the entire table was focused on their conversation, Ron missing his mouth with his soup spoon in concentration.

"Well he was wrong then, wasn't he?" Remus answered, but he had visibly stiffened. He pulled his hand away from Hermione's and stared decidedly down at his soup.

"How'd you get done so early then mate?" Harry asked, genuinely curious, but Remus put his spoon down angrily and continued staring at his bowl.

"I would think it safe to assume that I finished, wouldn't you?" He said quietly, his voice shaking slightly. "What other reason would I have to return?" He paused briefly and took a subtle, yet deep breath. "Thank you Molly," he continued, "dinner was wonderful as usual. If you'll excuse me," but before anyone could offer their excuse, Remus was up and out of the kitchen, his soup barely touched.


	4. Chapter 4

The table sat in stunned silence, Hermione painfully conscious of the empty seat next to her.

"Well, what was that about?" Ron asked.

"_Tactful as usual,_" Hermione thought, though she too was curious. They all stared at Mad-Eye.

His eye was pointed to the ceiling while his fingers drummed the table. "I don't know," he finally answered. "If something had gone wrong we would have known about it. Unless…" and suddenly he stopped talking and rolled his eye back so that it stared around the table. "Order meeting, now. All non-members, out immediately." Harry and Ron opened their mouths in protest, and even Ginny looked belligerent, but Mrs. Weasley had already magically cleared the table, and was ushering them out.

"Fred, George," she said, grabbing both twins by their ears. "Empty your pockets this instant."

The two stared at her. "What mum, you don't trust us?"

"Do it!" She said ignoring their question. Extendable ears, fake wands, a few dung-bombs, and a stolen bun fell from their pockets as Mrs. Weasley finally pushed them out the door.

"Like we don't have extras," they both sneered, apparating to their room.

The door was shut in front of them, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny could still hear soft voices from behind it. "Reckon we should listen in?" Ron asked, but even before the four of them could press their ears against the door, they heard the strong voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt call out "silencio!" and everything behind the door went quiet.

"Twins won't have much luck with their extendable ears now," Harry noted, staring at the now impervious door.

Hermione simpered. "Let's not tell them."

Ginny smirked and then asked, "what was Remus doing anyway? What did he finish early?"

"He was with Greyback, wasn't he?" Hermione began slowly climbing the stairs and expecting the rest to follow her. Harry and Ron recognized her tone from times she helped them on homework she expected them to understand. They rolled their eyes at one another, but continued listening. Whatever she had to say was not so obvious to them. "So obviously his task had something to do with the werewolves, and if he finished it," She was at her bedroom door now, whispering so that the other three were forced to lean in close. "Well then that's a major blow against Voldemort, isn't it?"

"And if he hasn't?" Harry asked, eyeing the room next to them, but Hermione had already shut her bedroom door behind her.

………………………………………………….

Remus was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, breathing deeply, his face wet from where he'd splashed it only seconds before, when he heard her door close. He froze, instantly alert to her movements, sounds, and smells. He could hear as she walked across the room and listened as the springs of her bed groaned beneath her. He heard her pick up a book and almost instantly put it down again, not even bothering to open it, and he listened as she once again padded across the room, this time stopping in front of her bathroom door.

He could hear her breathing.

Slowly, he backed away from the sink, towards his own room, and closed the door lightly behind him. Sliding down it's frame, Remus sighed, and tried desperately to underplay the events that had taken place at dinner. Surely he hadn't been that sharp, surely Moody hadn't realized that much, surely Hermione hadn't…but no. He didn't want to underplay Hermione. Pushing all other thoughts from his mind, Remus focused on the image of her smiling face, inches from his. He groaned. "What have you gotten yourself into moony? She's half your age." But before Remus could convince himself of all the other reasons his feelings were wrong, a knock sounded at his door.

"What?" He asked, aggravated and distracted, not bothering to get up and open it.

"Umm, professor?" He heard Hermione call from behind the door frame. "I was just making sure you were alright. Sorry, I'll come back –" But before she could finish her sentence, Remus had bounded across the room to open the door. He stood panting, leaning on the door knob for support, smiling at Hermione.

"No Hermione, you're – you're quite alright, I promise you. Would you like to come in?" He opened the door wider and motioned into his bedroom. She smiled and walked past him.

His room was dark and empty looking. He hadn't had time to unpack yet, and the two suitcases made the room look as if it had been packed away: only the bare essentials were present. An oaken, four-poster bed sat against the far wall, taking up most of the room's space, while a desk was pressed awkwardly in a corner, it's chair too big to fit beneath it.

"I'm trying for a kind of bohemian, funeral parlor theme." He said, noticing her scrutiny.

Hermione laughed. "I think you're close."

He stared at for a few seconds more, before saying "I'm sorry Hermione, for what happened at dinner. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

She didn't look at him, continuing instead to stare at the desk. "What _did_ happen professor?" She asked tentatively, not wanting to stir his temper any more than it already had been. She risked a glance up at him and bit her lip in nervousness. "Why are you home so early?"

Remus sighed. "Please, don't call me professor Hermione," he said, taking a seat in the oversized arm chair that served as a desk seat.

Hermione waited for his answer, and quickly realized it wasn't coming. She glanced around the room awkwardly, her eyes falling on his bathroom door. "Why were you trying to get into my room earlier pro- Remus?" She asked, her brow furled as she stared at the door.

Remus gaped at her, a little taken aback. "What?"

"Earlier tonight," she continued, shifting her glance to stare a Remus, not accusingly, but with interest. "You were trying to get into my room, that's why the curse went off. Why were you?"

She watched as Remus rubbed his neck nervously and raised his eyes to the ceiling, as if searching for an excuse. She felt a little jolt in her stomach.

"Oh you know Hermione, there was a door in my bathroom and I was interested to see where it went. Obviously I didn't know it was yours." He smiled at her diplomatically. "Though I wasn't aware it was a habit of yours to curse your doorframes."

Hermione grimaced. "I really can't tell you enough how sorry I am for—" but Remus raised a hand to silence her.

"There is absolutely nothing to apologize for. If all nurses were as dedicated and lovely as you were, I'd try to be engorged as often as possible." He flashed her a smile, and she looked embarrassed. "You have lifted the curse, haven't you?"

Hermione gasped. "No, I haven't. I completely forgot with the twins and everything else that happened." She laughed. "It would be a good idea to do, wouldn't it?"

Remus nodded and watched as Hermione padded across his bedroom to the bathroom door. She opened it quickly and stepped inside, out of Remus' vision, and he stood to follow her. "It shouldn't be too hard to lift," she called, as he leaned against his door frame to watch. Hermione quickly muttered something inaudible, and began spraying red sparks from her wand that made it appear almost as if she were welding her door closed. Remus smiled. He recognized the spell and knew immediately that it was, in fact, very difficult. "_The brightest witch of her age,_" he thought.

The bathroom wasn't large, about big enough to hold one person when they were looking in the mirror, and when Hermione turned around she was almost face-to-face with her ex-defense against the dark arts professor. "All done," she said. "Should be safe for you to come and go as you please. Not that you would, obviously, just…" she trailed off awkwardly, sighing heavily and leaning back against the closed door. "Yeah."

"I feel safer already," Remus said, brushing a stray curl from her face.

Hermione was staring at him now, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her eyes searching. She felt Remus lean forward and straightened her posture against the door. His forearm rested next to her head, his other hand bracing himself next to her hip, while he continued to stare at her. Their foreheads were almost touching, so close to contact, when Hermione whispered quietly. "Professor," she said, her eyes closed and face eager. Remus stopped himself, staring at the girl in front of him, and wondering what the hell he was doing. _"Shit,"_ he thought, moving the hand next to Hermione's hip to grasp the door knob, all the while pulling the rest of his body back. Hermione felt the door behind her open as her eyes did the same. Remus' forearm was still braced against the door, holding it ajar, but the rest of him had pulled away completely, as if afraid of any contact with her. She felt her body shiver.

"Goodnight Hermione," He said, not looking at her.

"Goodnight," and she hesitated slightly, "Remus."

He closed the bathroom door behind her, but not without noticing the bewildered expression on her face.

_**A/N:**__ Who doesn't love sexual tension, really? This one's longer than most of them because I really liked writing it, but it's my last pre-written chapter, so updates might be a little sporadic. That is, unless I get lots and lots of desperate reviewers. raises eyebrows suggestively_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ So, I really prefer writing chapters where things are actually happening. This whole reflecting on their feelings thing isn't really my cup of tea, you know? Don't expect too much of it, and don't expect it written well…_

_Not a lot of Remus/Hermione action in this one, but I had to get the plot rolling somehow._

Remus rested his forehead against the cool, white door. He could still hear Hermione, his werewolf senses even more alert now, and had registered that she hadn't moved since he'd closed the door. "_If I wanted to,_" he thought, taking ragged breaths, "_I could open this door and—NO! Off limits Remus, she's off limits!_" He physically shook himself, trying to get the image of Hermione's smile, lips, and freckled nose out of his mind. Finally, he managed to back himself into his own room, as far away from Hermione as possible, and crumpled in a corner with his head resting on his knees. Remus ran his hands through his sandy hair and laughed manically. "_It's more dangerous for you here,_" he thought, leaning his head back against the wall. He sighed and listened to Hermione's footsteps finally retreat from their position in front of the door. Staying in his room right now simply wasn't going to be an option.

…………………………………………………………………..

Hermione heard his door open and briefly considered following him out. Her stomach hadn't settled since their almost-kiss and her hands were still shaking. She was sitting much in the same position she'd been in that morning, staring at her bedroom door. Part of her wanted desperately to see Remus come flying through it, the wolf in him glinting in his eye, while a second side of her was truly afraid of what that would yield. "_That's twice,_" she thought to herself, still staring at her door. "_In the bathroom—that was the second time it happened. At dinner I swear we were going to—"_ She was standing now, walking towards her bedroom door. "_Obviously he wants me. He just has to." _Her arm was extended, hand grasping the bronze doorknob, preparing to turn, when she heard the knock on her door.

Hermione froze.

She felt her grip tighten and her wrist turn, but she was completely outside herself. In her mind, Hermione was recalling everything she'd ever read about what she hoped was coming next. She was reminding herself to breathe through her nose and trying to remember where you were supposed to put your hands when the door finally opened completely. Blinking confusedly, Hermione exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and smiled at her two best friends.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, looking confused. "Are you alright?"

Hermione shook her head in an effort to focus. "I'm just fine Ron. What's going on?"

Ron looked unconvinced but continued anyway. "Harry figures he knows what brought Remus back so early."

………………………………………

Remus was pacing the living room floor, hands clasped behind his back, mumbling to himself. It was Moody that found him first.

"Remus," he said, drawing the werewolf's attention. He was leaning lightly against the antique couch's arm, his magical eye spinning, and he didn't look the least bit surprised to find Lupin in such a flustered state.

Remus nodded in the auror's direction, perfectly aware that an apology for his dinner behavior was expected. "Did you need something Allabastor?" He hadn't meant to sound rude or sharp, but his earlier situation with Hermione had put Lupin on edge.

Mad-eye, however, took no notice. "You know what I have to ask you," he said quietly.

"I do," Remus replied.

Moody nodded, but instead of pushing Lupin for an answer, he merely motioned towards the fireplace. "Dumbledore should be at Hogwarts by now. I think he'll find your answer much more enlightening than I ever could." Remus, who had started pacing again, stopped at this and stared up at the aged, haggard-looking auror. "We're glad to have you back Remus," Moody said, and he turned to reenter the kitchen.

"Mad-eye!" Remus called after him, and the man turned again. "Thank you."

Moody smiled back at his comrade-in-arms, but his magical eye seemed to look right through him.

………………………………………………

Remus was a mess when he entered the head-master's office. Soot from his floo powder trip clung to his worn robes and graying hair, and the dizzying sensation that had plagued him from his trip up from the kitchens had yet to disappear. "Albus," he whispered, pushing the office door open. Somehow, he knew Dumbledore would be expecting him. "Albus, are you here?" Remus could hear the scratch of a quill on paper, and suddenly the merry voice of Albus Dumbledore himself sounded from inside the office.

"Come in, come in," he said warmly, smiling at Remus over his half-moon spectacles. "I wasn't expecting you tonight." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and along with an extra chair in front of his desk, the headmaster had also set out two glasses filled with an amber-colored liquid.

Remsus smiled. "Oh you weren't, were you?" But Dumbledore only laughed."So my boy, what brings you here so late?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and continued. "And, I suppose, so early?"

Noticing the expectancy in his old headmaster's voice, Remus quickly took a seat in the chair across from him. "Well sir," he started, picking up one of the glasses and staring at its contents. "That's exactly what I'm here about."

The headmaster nodded. "I see. I wonder then Remus, before you start, how much it is you know."

Remus looked up, momentarily distracted from his task. "What do you mean Albus?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully before answering. "It seems there have been some deaths in Voldemort's little pack. Four werewolves altogether and among them, I believe, was Fenrir Greyback. Do you know anything of this Remus?"

Remus nodded.

"Ah. And, would you happen to know who it was that killed him?" Though there was no contempt or judgment in Dumbledore's voice, Lupin couldn't help but feel defensive. He remained silent.

"My boy," Dumbledore said, ignoring the werewolf's silence. "Death will always be a tragedy—I am the first to say so—but at times, and specifically times like these, it will also be necessity."

…………………………………………..

"Hermione," Harry said, surprised by the expression his friend was wearing. "It's not like it's a bad thing."

The three friends had moved into Hermione's bedroom for privacy. Ron and Harry were sprawled out on the bed while Hermione stood in shocked attention.

"What do you mean it's not a bad thing?" She asked.

Ron stared at her. "I mean, we got the bad guy didn't we? No more Greyback to bite kids and stuff, right? Bugger Hermione, what's wrong with you?"

Hermione was just aware enough of herself to correct Ron's language. "Language Ronald," she chastised before returning to her thoughts. "Anyway, you know it can't possibly be that simple. If the solution was to take out Greyback Dumbledore would've had Lupin do it ages ago."

"Exactly Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, standing in excitement. "That was what Lupin's job was. And they weren't expecting him to be able to do it in such short time you know? That's why they're all shocked he's back so soon."

"Harry," Hermione said, shaking her head in frustration. "That wasn't Remus' job though. He was supposed to convince the werewolves to come on our side, not kill them!"

"Why are you talking about it like he did something wrong Hermione?" Ron asked, looking indignant. "It's not like a world without Fenrir is any worse."

"Ronald, that's not what I'm saying—" Hermione started in a frustrated tone, but before she could finish her sentence, a voice sounded from the door to her bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Gosh, there's just been so much going on lately. I haven't had any time to write. I promise though, I'll never go this long without posting again…I hope. **

**Oh, and apparently I should have been doing this from the beginning- I don't own it insert witty comment here blah blah and it's not mine. The end. **

The three friends turned immediately to the sound.

"So I'm assuming you've heard then," said Remus Lupin, making his way into Hermione's small bedroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded.

"It's true then?" Harry asked, looking at his old professor proudly. "You killed Greyback?"

Remus seemed to struggle for a moment, and Hermione watched as his guilty features became resolute.

"Yes," he answered, but he offered no more explanation.

"It's alright with us mate," Ron continued, oblivious to Remus' hesitation. "But why'd you do it?"

Unconsciously, Remus took a seat on the edge of Hermione's small bed. "It was an accident," he started. "And one I, no doubt, will pay dearly for." He watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances and then settled themselves in for the story. "My transformations have been more violent lately," Remus said, closing his eyes. "Albus believes it's because I haven't been taking wolfsbane for the past few months, but I think it's something else. Whatever the cause, it was difficult for me to control myself when I transformed, particularly when I was around Fenrir. Even as a wolf, something about him just didn't sit well with me. All last week he'd been talking about- well he'd been being himself, and though I'd wanted to as a man, it was the wolf who finally acted on my disgust. On the night of the full moon we all transformed together, as we usually did, and while I should have been watching the other wolves - preventing them from hurting anyone, I lost control and attacked Fenrir instead."

Harry and Ron were both looking at Remus with a sort of morose respect; only Hermione looked angry.

"In all honesty, I don't remember much of the night. But I'm told there are four men dead because of me, and one mission ruined." It was only then that Remus looked up from his reverie. He wasn't surprised by Ron or Harry's expression, but Hermione's – while he knew he deserved her disapproval, it didn't make her accusatory glance any more comfortable.

"What was he talking about Remus?" Hermione asked, her lips tight and arms crossed. "What could he have possibly said to make you act so irresponsibly?"

Ron and Harry turned to their friend, their mouths open in shock. "Hermione!" Harry gasped, surprised that such a responsible student would be so disrespectful to a teacher.

Ron was equally surprised. "Christ Hermione," he said.

Hermione, however, was unfazed. "What were they talking about Remus?"

Lupin put his head in his hands. "It was disgusting, the things they were saying: Like you were the animals instead of all of us. Fenrir's barely a half-blood at best…"

"Half-blood? Were they talking about muggle-borns?" Ron asked, expecting to see Hermione's expression soften. But, surprising enough and in a most-Hermione-ish-way, her face turned bright red and her hair seemed to expand.

"You sacrificed a whole mission because of some name calling?" She hissed at Remus. Hermione was now standing and pacing the floor in front of her. "How many mud-bloods do you think they'll kill now that you're not there to stop them?"

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron both called. "Don't say that!"

Hermione ignored them and both boys looked to Remus, expecting him to defend himself. Instead Remus sat, his head still in his hands, looking utterly defeated.

"Remus," Ron started, not looking at Hermione. "She doesn't mean it. You're a hero, mate." Hermione only scoffed.

"A hero? Hah." And with that she flung her room door open and marched down the hallway.

"What the hell?" Harry asked, looking from the open doorway to his ex-professor on the bed. "What does she mean irresponsibly? Really Remus, you just saved more lives than we even know."

Remus didn't respond immediately. Finally he nodded, thanked the two boys, and asked them if they would leave him alone for awhile. "I'm very tired," he said.

Harry and Ron quickly obliged, giving Remus a respectful nod, and leaving him laying, face up, on Hermione Granger's bed.

"We'll have to move him before she comes back," Harry said as the two friends stepped into the hallway.

"Yeah. No telling how she'll react if she finds him still in her room tonight."

…………………………………………………………

Hermione stormed around the 5th, 4th, and 3rd floors, opened and shut at least a hundred books, and apparated in and out of her shared bathroom at least 30 times before finally forcing herself to open the door.

Remus Lupin's room was empty.

Not empty as if he'd left, just empty of him. Hermione stuck her neck out the door frame, not daring to step much farther, and determined that Remus Lupin was, most definitely not in.

After closing the bathroom door, she stared at herself in the mirror. Of course she'd reacted too harshly, of course she hadn't thought about what she was saying, and of course Remus deserved her apologies- if only she could find him. But as soon as the thought entered her mind, a snore and faint whimper sounded from behind her closed bedroom door.

Remus was in her room.

Rems Lupin, the very man she'd been searching for, was no more than 10 feet away from her- easily within apologizing distance- and instead of feeling the expected relief, Hermione became suddenly and inexplicably angry. Within in seconds she'd hurled the bathroom door open, cast silencing spells on both sets of doors, and started screaming at the top of her lungs. Remus, who had before been sleeping soundly, was suddenly awake and on alert.

"Hermione," He called, trying desperately to be heard over her incoherent yelling. "Calm down, you'll wake the whole house up!"

"Oh no Professor," She sneered keeping her volume high and her voice shrill. "None of them can hear me, none of them are going to come running in to knight _you_ and condemn _me_. How dare you! How dare you sleep in MY room on MY bed after what you did!"

Remus was trying desperately to remain patient – to remember that Hermione was young, even if this was the first time he'd ever seen her show it. "Hermione," he offered, his voice soft in contrast to her screaming. "I understand why you're upset, really I do, but it was something I had no control over and I-". But Hermione was yelling again.

"You understand why I'm upset?" She yelled. "You understand? Who's controlling them now Remus? Who's watching the werewolves? Who's making sure they don't do anything worse than name call? No one!"

Remus could only briefly register that she'd called him by his first name, before his patience started to wane. "Hermione," he whispered through clamped teeth. "Please do not think I underestimate the consequences of my actions-"

Hermione sneered. "Your actions? How about your loss of control? Any human-" but as soon as she said the words she regretted them, and Remus had already propelled himself off the bed. Hermione quickly found herself pinned between Remus and the wall behind her: her left wrist held above her head by Remus' strong hand, and her waist firmly secured.

"Any human, Miss Granger?" He hissed at her, his face only a few inches from her own. "Is that to say that I am less than one? You're a 17 year old girl with no idea how the world works and I certainly don't answer to you. You'd do well to remember that I am an animal," and here he paused, his eyes locked on Hermione's. "Because if anyone could make me lose control- it's you." And then, without thinking, without questioning, without regretting, Remus lowered his head and met Hermione's indignant mouth with his own.

The kiss was soft and, at first, one sided. Hermione was so shocked by the unfamiliar contact that her first response had been to pull away, but Remus' body, which was pushed flush against her own, was so warm and his mouth so inviting, that within seconds she was responding. Her eyes closed, her body pushed away from the wall to be closer to his, and the nails of her free hand raked down his chest. Remus relished in the sensations and it wasn't until he felt, rather than heard, Hermione groan into his mouth that he realized the reality of the situation. Immediately he pulled away, leaving Hermione alone, significantly less warm, and wanting.

He couldn't look at her. "I…I'm…I'm so sorry Hermione," he managed, before turning on the spot and aparating from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_It's been forever. Trust me I know. I'm going to try to do this again. I hope that everyone hasn't abandoned me..._

_I don't own it._

It took Hermione nearly 10 seconds to regain consciousness enough to breathe again and almost a full minute before she could move. Her hand remained above her head as if Remus were still holding it until she collapsed onto the floor, shaking. She felt the most intense sense of loss. It was like something in her very core had been stolen, something she hadn't even realized was there, but also something that she knew she desperately wanted back. Or just wanted, for that matter. After all, no one had ever made her feel the way that Remus did and no one had ever kissed her the way Remus Lupin had not even 5 minutes before.

Five minutes. That was all the time it had been, but Hermione felt as if she'd been sitting on her bedroom floor with the wall as her only support for days. As soon as she felt Remus pressed against her time had stopped for Hermione. She remembered the look in Remus eyes as it changed from anger to desire. She could feel his breath on her mouth as he moved towards her unbearably slowly. His lips had immediately molded to hers as his body followed suit, pressing so closely against Hermione that it was nearly impossible to tell where she ended and he began. Though the situation hardly called for it, Remus' touch was tender as his tongue traced the outline of Hermione's lips, his hand almost imperceptibly grazing her stomach. The contact made Hermione gasp delightfully and, in the second her mouth opened to take a breath, Remus' tongue found its way inside. Ever so lightly, almost cautiously, his tongue grazed against Hermione's and, for the first time, Hermione acted without thinking. She pulled herself even closer to him, twisted her delicate hands into his hair, and moaned sensually. But her desire was quickly changed into confusion as Remus pulled away from her, and then sadness as she collapsed onto her bedroom floor. It wasn't until she'd had time to replay the event over and over again in her mind that she was able to finally determine the way she felt.

Hermione Granger was decidedly and resolutely pissed off, and this time, things were not going to end so well for Remus.

...................................................................

Remus stood dazedly in the 3rd story library that he'd apparated to automatically. He'd staggered backwards slightly upon landing and was now leaning against a book shelf with his body facing a blazing fire that, even though Remus was staring into it intently, could not burn away the image of Hermione Granger's face. He could literally still taste her in the air around him, could still feel every place on his body that she'd touched, could remember...

"No," he moaned, pushing himself away from the bookshelf. "No, no, no. How could you have let this happen? How could you? She's only a girl..."

But, of course, Hermione was not only a girl. If her kiss was any indication, Hermione had grown up considerably, but Remus refused to let himself think of that now. His sole concern was ensuring that what had happened in Hermione's bedroom never happened again. He'd known it was coming- of course he had. He'd wanted it since he'd walked in the door of Grimuald Place. Probably before that even. After all, Fenrir had hardly ever spoken kindly about muggle-borns, why hadn't his insults driven Remus to murder before?

"Because of her," Remus said aloud. Because there was something about Hermione Granger that made him want to save her and kill her all at the same time. He wanted to protect her and devour her, shake her and hold her, kiss her and bite- no. He didn't want to do that. Moreover, he didn't want to want to do that. And he didn't want to hurt her either. He could only imagine how she'd reacted to being assaulted and then immediately abandoned by her professor._ "I have to say something to her," _he thought, but just as he was about to apparate from the room the door opened behind him and blew out the once-blazing fire. Remus was not going anywhere.

.............................................................


	8. Chapter 8

_**A****/N: **Oh hey guys. I suck, suck, suck, suck, suck. That is all._

_P.S. I don't own Harry Potter, though Remus Lupin owns my heart. _

"Remus are you quite alright?" Professor McGonagall asked as she entered the now dark library. "You look absolutely ill."

Remus took a moment to collect himself before answering. "I'm just fine Minerva, thank you, but you've caught me on my way out."

"Oh don't bother with that. You're needed in the kitchen at once for an order meeting."

"Again tonight?" Remus asked.

Mcgonagall looked at him solemnly. "I'm afraid it's quite urgent. Have you seen Hermione recently? She'll be needed as well."

"You need the both of us? What for?" Remus could feel the color drain from his face.

Mcgonagall seemed to be searching the library for signs of the bushy-haired girl and answered rather absently. "They'll explain it all when you get there. Tell them I'll be down shortly with Hermione," she called before apparating, presumably, to the very bedroom Remus had just escaped.

* * *

When Hermione heard the determined knocking on her door she was still deeply in a fit of rage. Her books were strewn across her bed in no particular order, she'd ripped most of her clothing out of her dresser, and every single one of the things she'd had in the bathroom was now piled haphazardly in the middle of her floor.

"You know I think it's probably best if I just leave-" she started, swinging open her bedroom door. But where she expected to see Remus Lupin, her transfigurations teacher stood instead, looking worried and confused. Hermione immediately turned bright red. "I'm sorry professor I thought you were- someone else."

"Ms. Granger," Mcgonagall said, choosing to ignore Hermione's very out-of-character greeting. "You're needed in the kitchen immediately."

"What for professor?" Hermione asked, as she watched Mcgonagall's look of slight bewilderment changed to one of concern.

"I'm afraid there's been a complication," she offered. "Now hurry downstairs. Remus is already waiting."

Remus was meeting the order as well? Why would they need both of them? Hermione audibly gulped, but descended the stairs quickly in front of Mcgonagall.

* * *

The tension was literally palpable between them as Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin stood together in the kitchen of Grimuald Place. They stood as far apart as possible, Remus looking guiltily at his feet while Hermione ignored him completely and determinedly, but even then they were close enough to feel the heat of the other's body and it was wrecking havoc on both of their emotions. It certainly didn't help that Albus Dumbledore was standing directly in front of them, gazing between them over his half-moon spectacles.

"Circumstances," Dumbledore explained, "have changed quite dramatically since we last spoke, Remus. I no longer believe that it is safe for you to remain at Grimuald place."

Lupin winced, ashamed of himself for what had happened with Hermione. Dumbledore, who Remus liked and respected imagining him as some kind of monster. "Albus," he began. "I am so sorry for -".

"Nonsense, nonsense," Dumbledore interrupted. "There are times when our passions will run away with us. I remember a particularly comfortable pair of socks I once owned..."

Remus was incredibly confused. Could Dumbledore really forgive Remus for what he'd done with Hermione, even when Remus himself could not? "Albus, thank you. I promise it will not happen again."

"Well I would imagine not. Greyback was a werewolf after all, not a zombie and his returning to us is as unlikely as it would be unfortunate."

Immediately Remus understood. Dumbledore knew nothing of what had happened in Hermione's bedroom. Grimuald place was unsafe because of the wolves outside its door, not the one currently residing within them. "And where am I to go? Another mission?" He asked. "_And if so why is Hermione here too?" _He thought.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No," he said. "I feel it is too dangerous for that as well. Instead the two of you will be retiring to your old home, Remus. It is remote enough that I'm confident you can remain hidden there."

"Excuse me professor," Hermione sounded from beside Lupin. "But did you say 'the two you'?"

"Indeed I did, Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied. "And if you are as perceptive as you are talented than I'm sure you've recognized that the change in circumstances affects you as well. Grimuald place is not safe for you either."

"Surely professor there's no place more safe than Grimuald Place," Hermione continued. "Surrounded by the order, all the protective spells-" But she was cut off by Dumbledore

"No I am quite sure the Nutshell will serve its purpose here," he said. "You leave before the week is out. Now if you'll excuse me," and with that Dumbledore was gone.

Hermione and Lupin stood in the kitchen awkwardly for a few minutes, neither saying anything. Both were overwhelmed by the idea of sharing a home – alone – with the other. Finally Hermione spoke.

"The Nutshell?" She asked, turning to Lupin.

He smiled. "It's the name of the house I grew up in. It's very...cozy."

"Oh," she said.

He continued staring at her. "Hermione, we need to talk about what happened. I should never have–" but before he could finish Harry and Ron came bounding into the kitchen.

"You're leaving?" They screamed together and Remus knew that his conversation would have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: What's that? A timely update? What? I know it's shocking. It's also sexy. Oh yeah._**

_No copyright infringement intended, etc. etc. etc. _

The difficulty Hermione had in explaining why exactly she was leaving Grimuald place to Ron and Harry had to do at least partially with the fact that she didn't know why herself. Yes, she was a muggle-born and yes, she did know Professor Lupin (better, probably, than most of his students) but that hardly seemed to justify completely relocating.

"It has to be safer here," Ron said to Harry as they discussed her departure for nearly the 100th time since they'd heard the news.

"I know," Harry responded. "Even if Dumbledore's worried for the rest of us it's not like one of Greyback's cronies would be able to get in anyway."

"Exactly!" Came Ron's reply. "With the all the spells surrounding the house…" But Hermione had stopped listening. She'd long since removed herself from these discussions. After all, she had no answers either and her attempts to get them from anyone else had failed miserably. Mrs. Weasly and Mad-eye had both told her to listen to Dumbledore and stop asking questions. Mr. Weasly had no answers at all and the other order members seemed to be decidedly ignoring Hermione.

"We heard Mad-eye telling them to steer clear," Fred had told her the afternoon after she'd heard the news. "That you were asking all kinds of questions."

"We could ask for you," George offered. "Of course you'd really have to let us get you, especially since you're leaving…"

Obviously Hermione was not going to get answers.

She wondered if Lupin was as much in the dark as she was, but she'd hardly had the chance to ask. Since their move had been announced Hermione had hardly seen him at all. Even his room was silent in the days approaching their journey.

"_He must know something,_" she thought, pushing her chair away from the kitchen table she, Harry, and Ron were sitting at, interrupting their discussion on the security benefits of Mrs. Black's screaming portrait.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To my room. I have some packing I still need to do," she lied. "I'll see you at dinner."

The boys watched as she exited the kitchen but quickly resumed their conversation. She could hear them weighing the pros and cons of Mrs. Black's blood-curdling scream as she took the stairs two at a time towards her bedroom. Before opening her door she put her ear to Remus': his room was silent. "_Where could he be?_" She wondered as she walked through her own door. Her room was almost entirely empty with her books, clothes, and school supplies all organized neatly in her trunk. In fact, it reminded her incredibly of what Remus' room had looked like when she'd last been there. Remembering that had her remembering the other things that had happened the last time she'd been to Remus' room and she was so involved in those thoughts that she almost missed the noise coming from the bathroom.

Hermione hadn't even noticed the sound of running water coming from the bathroom next door, and it wasn't until it had been shut off that Hermione realized she was not alone. Without thinking, she barged into the bathroom she and Lupin shared. "Professor," she started before even completely opening the door. "You have to talk to me at some point. Really it's just-" but Hermione didn't finish. Standing in front of her was a very wet and partially nude Remus Lupin.

A set of three pink scars ran from his left shoulder to below the towel that covered his waste. They were the most noticeable, seeming almost new, but hardly the only wounds there. Remus' chest was completely covered in scars: some were pink and fresh-looking and others were so light you'd have to bend close to him to even notice them. Hermione found herself wanting to do just that, though it was hardly because of Remus' extensive battle-wounds. In fact, Hemrione found those incredibly easy to look past as water glinted off Remus' abdomen. His abs flexed momentarily as Hermione took him by surprise and the sight of his tight, wet stomach nearly made her swoon. She could see where muscle roped around his broad shoulders and looped down his arms. She inhaled quickly. Remus Lupin was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen.

Neither of them moved. Hermione stood at her bathroom door, bracing herself on its handle as she struggled to pull her eyes away from her professor's chest. Remus found himself in a similar state of shock, frozen in the middle of the bathroom with only a small, white towel covering him. "I was just," Hermione started and Remus couldn't help but notice her eyes scanning his body. "I just, um, I needed to, uh. Well, I mean, that," and Hermione swallowed deeply. "You're very pretty, professor," she said finally, looking into his eyes for the first time since she'd entered the bathroom. "Beautiful really."

Remus was so taken aback by what she'd said that instead of leaving the bathroom (as he knew he should) he matched Hermione's gaze. "Beautiful?" He asked, breathily.

"Yes," she responded, taking a step toward him. "In a purely academic sort of way, of course."

He smiled at her and said, "of course," but he couldn't help but notice the space between them closing rapidly. Hermione's faced was flushed (whether from embarrassment or the steam still hanging in the air after Remus' shower, he didn't know) and she had a familiar look in her eye. Remus laughed suddenly; it was curiosity.

"What?" Hermione asked, suddenly becoming self-conscious. She was abruptly aware of where she was, who she was with, and what she wanted, very badly, to do.

"It's nothing," Remus said tenderly as he cupped the side of her face. "Nothing at all." He was leaning towards her, enchanted by a new look in Hermione's eye.

Hermione's heart was fluttering wildly and as Remus moved closer and closer to her she could hardly breathe. "_Please, don't let this be like the last time,_" was the last thing she thought before Remus' mouth covered hers.


End file.
